1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus, and in particular to an operating control for a period when the anti-shake operation cannot be performed accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H06-160952 discloses an apparatus that restricts the photographing operation in a period when the anti-shake operation cannot be performed accurately, such as a predetermined time period after the main power supply is set to the ON state.
However, because the photographing operation is restricted during the period when the anti-shake operation cannot be performed accurately, the photographing apparatus cannot be used sufficiently because the photographing operation cannot be executed immediately after the main power supply is set to the ON state.